Taokaka's Quest for Light
by FarootheOwl
Summary: Taokaka goes in search for money to save her village! What will happen? Read to find out!


Taokaka of the Kaka Clan was sleeping peacefully on the grass. She was snoozing in one of the few spots in Kaka Village where sunlight is still visible. Her village had a large slab of metal blocking out most of the sunshine out. Many Kaka Kittens suffered from this dilemma, and they couldn't seem to solve it. The Kittens relied on their village heroine, Taokaka for any protection. Taokaka had been on missions to bring light back into the village before, but they never seemed to be fully complete. There where more places where the Sun shone now, but most of the were related to Taokaka flying through the metal plate making a hole. Once again, the elders have bestowed a great charge onto her to restore the Sun's beautiful rays onto the Kaka Clan.

Two younger Kaka Kittens scurried to Taokaka's favorite napping spot to inform her of the mission. They ran up the small grassy hill to wake her. "Tao! The elders have another job for you, Tao! This is important!" one of them said, shaking her long, gloved arm. "Yeah, Tao! You can't be sleeping right neow!" the other said, nudging her head with one of his paws.

Taokaka lifted her head and sat up. She stretched her arms forwards and yawned widely to reveal a row of pointed teeth. She blinked to reveal her eyes and rubbed at them. Taokaka, like all Kaka Kittens, had her face hidden, for the most part, by a hood on her jacket. The only thing you could make out were her red glowing irises and her usual grin full of glistening teeth. Kaka Kittens are a mix of humans and cats. Their behavior is a dead giveaway to this, but you can't tell a whole lot from their physical appearance. Their faces are covered, and they where jackets that usually go down to their feet. They have cat tails and ears, but the ears are also covered by the hoods. You could still see ear-like extensions on the hoods though. Taokaka had long gloves over her arms with cat paw-like hands on the ends. Inside where blades that could shift in and out like a normal cat's claws. She used these claw blades as a primary weapon. Their behavior is far more feline than whatever appearance they show. Taokaka constantly thought about food and sleeping. Those were her favorite things. That's definite.

The first Kaka Kitten tugged at one of Taokaka's long braids gently. "Tao, you have to complete your mission!" he pleaded. "Mission? What mission?" Taokaka said trying to keep her eyes open. "You need to go find money so we can get light back in Kaka Village!" the other said. "Does Tao need to look for Rawrgna again?" Taokaka asked. "I dunno. I havn't heard anything about him recently. Have you?" the first one asked the second one. "No. No news about Rawrgna." he responded. "Then what should I look for, meow?" she asked. "We're not sure, Tao. Just find money! It's not warm enough!" the first one started crying. "Don't cry, little one! Taokaka will find money somewhere! If I see Rawrgna, he's coming with me!" Taokaka tried cheering up the upset Kaka Kitten. "Y-you will?" he asked. "Yep! Mreow! Just you wait, we'll have the Sun back in no time!" she assured. "Yay!" the two Kittens screamed simultaneously.

Taokaka said her goodbyes to the kittens and made her way out of the village onto her very vague mission to restore light back to Kaka Village. Once outside, she looked up at the light. "Oooohh. It's so warm!" she smiled and continued through a sparse forest. "I wonder where I should go. It's so nice out here. I'd rather just take a nap." she said through a yawn. "No! I must pay attention! Meow!" She began sprinting through the woods, dodging any foliage in her way.

She walked into a large clearing and looked from side to side. "Where am I? I don't remember this forest at all." Taokaka was afraid she was getting lost. "Really? I'm not familiar with this forest either!" a scratchy, loud, whisper sounding voice said from above. Taokaka looked up at the trees around her with a curious meow. A large creature dropped down from the trees in front of her. It wore heavy black robes that covered it's whole body. It's face was hidden within a hood on the robes. It had pointed ears on the hood and the same red eyes and jagged smile Taokaka had. It was then Taokaka noticed it also had a tail peeking out from the robes. It was the only visible part of its body. It giggled at the sight of her.

"You! You're Kaka! Who are you!?" Taokaka was frightened of the burly Kaka Kat. "Don't you call me Kaka, you annoying excuse for a warrior! You'll know why I'm here in a matter of seconds! Attack her, neo- I mean now!" it commanded. At that moment, two equally large creatures charged out of the woods. They were both anthropomorphic dog-like creatures. They had large drooling mouths lined with deadly fangs. Their eyes were pure white with no sign of emotion. They only snarled. They had spiked collars, but no other visible attire.

The giant grey canines rushed towards Taokaka. She hissed audibly and jumped over them. They slid on the ground before turning and trying the charge again. This time, Taokaka charged back, her claw blades extended. She clashed with one of them, slashing its face before jumping off it to push it back into a tree. The other dog tried attacking from behind, but Taokaka jumped on top of it. She pulled its collar, forcing it to swerve into its partner. She jumped off with a flip and landed ready to attack. Both dogs were already knocked out from the impacts. Taokaka laughed triumphantly. "Haha! You two are already done!? That was a piece of tuna burger." she stood up straight and turned to the one who told the dogs to attack. "Neow, what was that for!?" she demanded to know. "Silence, you flea filled vermin! Jubei left you in charge of protecting you village. That means you're what stands in my way!"

"You're right, I am in charge of that! You wanna try attacking me again, you, you Evil Kaka!" Taokaka threatened. "No, you're perfectly capable of defeating my Pupu Puppies. You won't have time to forget me, Tao." he said while disappearing. Taokaka looked around wondering where he had gone. "Pupu Puppies? Nya, that's just a ripoff." she said.

After waiting to see if the strange Kaka was going to return for a few minutes, Taokaka continued on through the woods. She had almost forgotten why she left the village in the first place. She almost did, but she didn't. Whoever that person was, they were surely going to be trouble. Taokaka decided that she'd fend him off if he ever returned. If anything got too risky, she'd seek out "Cat Person" for help.

Taokaka sniffed the air delightedly. She knew the smell she was approaching anywhere. "Steamed buns!" she was already drooling with a sparkle in her eyes. "Meewww! I'm so hungry! I didn't even have breakfast!" she said, running on all fours to seek out the steamed buns. She found herself outside of the forest in a short period of time. She was now outside a small town with a shop which the aroma was coming from. "There!" she said, running to the shop. She looked inside at all the steamed buns being cooked. The entire place was full of them. A chubby man in an apron walked to the counter to greet her. "May I help you?" he asked with a smile. "Oh! Um, I want steamed buns." she said peeking over the counter top. "Well, you'll have to buy them, if you want them. Do you have money?" Taokaka fumbled around in her jacket for a little while until realizing she had nothing to pay for them with. "I have this." she said, placing a pebble from the floor on the counter. "That's not going to pay for a steamed bun, sorry." he said. "Meeeoooowww." she groaned. She walked around the other side of the store to the back and sat against the wall despondently. "I'm so hungry. I'd settle for half of one." She smelled the air again. There was a weak stench coming from the trash can next to her. She walked over to it and peered into it. "There's some old steamed buns in here! I guess they were buns no one bought yesterday. No sense letting them go to waste! Even if they're cold!" She pulled out the bag and began eating all the buns she could stuff into her mouth at once. "Meow! They taste fine to me!" her tail was pointed upward eagerly.

She finished whatever was left in the garbage bag and continued through the town. "Oh, yeah! I'm supposed to be finding money, huh? Good thing I didn't before. I would have bought that steamed bun shop without a second though, nya." she told herself. "I wonder where I can even find money. I need to find that Rawrgna." "Rawrgna?" a voice asked from a table close by. Taokaka looked to a café where a pale girl wearing a black dress was sitting and holding a cup of tea. "Yeah, Rawrgna. I need to find him to get money." she explained. The girl placed her cup on the table. "Sounds interesting. I don't think I can help you though." she said. "Meow, I think I know you! You're that strange Bunny Girl from that big house!" "I do live in a rather big house. Gii, pull up a chair for her." the girl commanded a red, fat, floating bat next to her. "Yes, madam!" Gii said flying over to a chair and bringing it to the table. "Please, sit." the girl told Taokaka. "Okay." Taokaka said, jumping into the chair.

"Tell me, why do you need money?" she asked Taokaka. "There's no light in my village. We want to bring it back. Also, this big Evil Kaka and his Poopy Puppies attacked me. What's your name?" the girl cocked an eyebrow at Taokaka's hyperactive behavior. "My name is Rachel Alucard. Not 'Strange Bunny Girl'. I also don't know what an 'Evil Kaka' is." Rachel responded. "Well, Tao is a Kaka. So, Evil Kaka is my opposite." Rachel looked at Taokaka blankly. "I left my manor in hopes of easing my boredom. I thought someone like you would be able to help, yet I'm still bored. It's quite sunny out. Nago, unfold. It's time we head home." Rachel stood up. Her umbrella unfolded to reveal a cat like face with ears and a tail on it. "Good day." she told Taokaka before walking away. Taokaka was unsure what to do at that moment. She felt sort of rejected by Rachel, but forgot about it once she drank the rest of the tea Rachel had left behind. She got up and walked down the streets again.

"Neow, back to finding Rawrgna and money." she told herself. "No more fooling around!" Taokaka suddenly stepped over a stone on the sidewalk that was cracking. She heard the floor crack a little more when she put pressure on the spot. The second after she heard it, the floor collapsed causing Taokaka to fall far below the city. She landed on her behind in a soggy soft area. It was dark and wet. A dripping noise echoed through the cavernous underground. Taokaka got up and looked around at what she could see.

The dripping got louder and louder. Taokaka realized it was getting closer. "Meow? Who's there!?" she yelled into the blackness. Something slimy entangled her, trying to engulf her in its mass. Taokaka fought back, scratching in every direction and struggling to break loose from the gooey hold. "Someone help! I'm gonna get tentacle raped!" she yelled up to the hole in the ground. The grip was loosened as Taokaka was thrown against a wall where light was able to show through the streets. Taokaka recognized her assailant immediately when she opened her eyes. "You! You're that evil Black Squiggly that always attacks my village! Didn't I teach you not to come back? Meow! You didn't learn your lesson, huh? I'll show you Taokaka's rage, Sguiggly!" Arakune, or Squiggly as Taokaka prefered to call him, let out a terrible cackle that sounded as if he were drowning in his own guck.

Arakune was a corrupt and evil creature that really seemed to be a pile of black sludge. His entire body was full of insects, and he wore a mask with holes for eyes and a mouth that covered whatever face he may or may not have had. Arakune hid in the lowest parts of Kagutsuchi, lower than the Kaka Clan. He frequently attacked the Kaka Clan, making him a large enemy of them.

"I bac to ki l ou ve min! Ou thi k ou can t ke e? I l eat ou stu id creat re!" Arakune laughed again, his speech horribly garbled. "Shut up, Squiggly! You're reign of terror is over! Taokaka will save the Kaka Clan, even if that means I have to kick your butt too!" Taokaka was confident she could beat Arakune, as she had once before. Arakune merely laughed maniacally again. "I l s ow ou to ta k!" he threatened.

Arakune sunk into the soft earth and reappeared behind Taokaka. Before she knew it was coming, Arakune slashed her across the back with his skeletal arm. Taokaka yelped in pain, but spun around scraped his mask with her claws. Arakune was knocked back, but not injured as it was only his mask that had been hit. Taokaka charged at Arakune and cut into his body three times before hitting him with both paws hard enough to knock him into a wall. Arakune fell down into a puddle like form, but jumped up and began to hover over her. He then fell down onto her in a pointed form. She got cut but slashed him as he was coming down as well. Arakune mustered up a black cloud that was floating closer to Taokaka. She jumped over the cloud and charged down to Arakune, but he turned into a blob shape and used a large toothy mouth to lick her. She fell backward, confused by the attack. She got back to her feet as Arakune charged at Taokaka laughing. Taokaka quickly threw a cinder block that was on the floor at him. It collided with him as he was charging. He stopped in midair and fell. Taokaka jumped onto him and rapidly lashed out on him.

When she got off, Arakune coughed some black goo from his mouth hole. "Squiggly, I'll give you on last chance! Either you leave now, or I use you as kitty litter!" she offered. "Arakune didn't need to be told the options twice. He knew he had been beaten by the feline female. He squirmed away in a serpentine form. Taokaka has once again beaten the strange black creature of the underground. She felt very proud of herself.

"Now, how do I get out of here?" she asked, looking around for an exit. Climbing was out of the question it seemed. The hole was a large distance from any walls, and there didn't look like there was much she could climb with anyway. Unless she decided to use her claw blades to dig into the walls and make her way across the ceiling like that. It could work, but it was probably dangerous for a variety of reasons. She would only do that if she could find no other way out.

"I found you!" said a familiar voice. "Oh no! It goes from one big black mass to another!" Taokaka knew it was the "Evil Kaka" from the forest. He laughed in the darkness, noticing that Taokaka couldn't see him. "I brought a friend to help me this time. You're finished this time, Kaka brat!" "Show yourself, Evil Kaka!" "That's it! Gaopupu, attack!"

Out of the shadows, a blue Pupu Puppy rammed into Taokaka with a giant paw, slamming her against the wall. Taokaka was then picked up from the floor a slid up the wall. Gaopupu was holding her by her throat. "Any last words?" he asked in a voice deep within his throat. "Nya, bite me!" she taunted before using her feet to push Gaopupu away. He let go and stumbled back. The second she was released, she used the wall to jump straight into Gaopupu. She head butted him in the stomach. He lost his balance and fell over. Taokaka was about to cut him up, but a chain wrapped around her. The black robed Kaka, showed itself. The chain was coming out of his sleeve. "Quick, Gao. Destroy her." he commanded the large Pupu. He used a bigger, malformed paw to grab her and wrap her up further in the chain. "You die now!" he roared to her face. She made a loud hiss back at him.

Gaopupu held up his normal paw, ready to strike Taokaka. Right before he attacked, a staff was swung down on the top of his skull. He dropped Taokaka and fell to the floor unconscious. "What!?" the Kaka yelled. "Quickly, Tao! Follow me." said another familiar voice. "Booby Lady?" Taokaka asked getting up. "Yes, hurry!" she said. Taokaka followed this girl, "Booby Lady".

"Booby Lady" as Taokaka called her, was really a teacher named Litchi who frequently visited the Kaka Clan to teach them. She was loved by them greatly. Litchi was given the nickname "Booby Lady" by Taokaka because of her large bust.

Litchi led Taokaka through a hole in the wall after using her staff to break the chains. They came out of a manhole in Orient Town after awhile. "Quickly, Tao. He'll find us if we don't hurry." They ran to Litchi's home to hide. Once inside, they could finally rest. "Oh, Booby Lady, that was a long walk. Thanks for saving me, though!" Taokaka said and hugged Litchi, being sure to put her face in her breasts. "Tao! You're welcome, but keep your face away from there!" she blushed and pushed Taokaka away.

Taokaka sat in a chair next to Litchi. "Who is that guy, Booby Lady? And why does he keep attacking me?" she asked about the robed Kaka. "His name is Eusipaka. He's a genetic experiment created with the DNA of a Kaka Kitten. I don't know much more than that about what he is. Eusipaka was said to take over the lab that he was created in. With what he had there, he made a race of canines, opposite of Kakas called Pupus. He's been hiding in that cloak because he's supposedly horribly deformed from his creation. Apparently, he is out to eliminate the Kaka Clan because that's what he's based on." Litchi explained. "Eliminate the Kaka? That's not nice at all, meow. And Pupu is just a bad joke." Taokaka commented. "Sounds like it." Litchi laughed. "That one with the weird arm, Gaopupu, is designed to lead the Pupus. Jubei told me Eusipaka is serious business. He left you in charge of that village, and Eusipaka knows it. Jubei's far away currently anyway. You really are the one who's in his way." "Don't you worry! I will protect my village, I will! Meow! Evil Kaka is no match for me!" she said, standing up and punching the air. "Tao, you have to be careful. Eusipaka is not going to treat this like a game. He will kill you." Litchi warned. "Wow, Booby Lady. You're a downer." "I think I'm going to need to help you with this."

"We need a plan to defeat him. He can make more Pupu Puppies and Gaopupu is still alive too." Litchi said. "Let's just beat up Evil Kaka! Without him, those puppies are lost, meow!" Taokaka suggested. "You know, that might actually be true. I wonder if his army would know what to do if Eusipaka was out of the picture." "I bet the big one could still do something. He didn't look brainless." "Yeah, Gaopupu seemed to have individual thoughts. The normal Pupus looked like they only did what they were told to." "And the Poopies are weak too! I took out two at the same time, I did!" "That's pretty impressive, Tao. Those guys are tough. You really have become the protector of the Kaka Clan." Taokaka giggled. "Nya, it was nothing."

"I guess the first approach would be to go straight at the head of the group. That seems dangerous, though." "Meow, you got a better plan?" Taokaka asked. "Kind of. We could attack individual Pupus and bring down his army without a lot of notice. When the chance comes, we go for Eusipaka." "That's the same except we get rid of some random Poopies too. Evil Kaka is the real bad guy!" "Fine, we'll throw ourselves at him and hope we don't die!" Litchi decided. "Well, neow that you put it that way- " Taokaka hesitated but was interrupted. "Eusipaka has a base camp in that forest near the metal plate where your village is. We can attack there. Of course, there is sure to be guards, so we still have to be careful. We won't draw any attention, so no fighting with a Pupu or getting caught." Litchi explained the plan. She seemed to already have the idea formulated. "Right! No drawing Pupus and fighting attention caught." Taokaka verified what she had heard. Litchi was silent for a moment. "Just don't be seen." she put it more simply. "Right, don't be seen! Meow, got it!" Taokaka assured Litchi.

About an hour later, night had fallen upon Kagutsuchi. Litchi and Taokaka were to go through with their plan that night. Once they reached Eusipaka, they were to use Taokaka's claw blades to cut him in a vital spot, such as the back of the neck. "Let's go, Tao." Litchi whispered to Taokaka. Taokaka came out of the house. "Alright, Booby Lady. Let's do this!" she whispered energetically. It was still bright outside, but the figured by the time they reached the camp, it would be darker. Hopefully they would be more off guard by that time as well.

After a long walk, attempting not to be seen by many, the two reached the forest. "We should be able to find it if we just walk slightly North of where your village is." Litchi said. "Let's kill stuff!" Taokaka hopped up and down with excitement. They made their way through the forest until the spotted tents and a fire. It really was a camp. The two hid behind a tree. "Damn it, there isn't a lot of trees to hide behind. We'll have to do this carefully." Litchi said. "Look! Here he is!" Tao whispered loudly, pointing to Eusipaka. He was sitting in a lotus position in the center of the camp. Any Pupu Puppies were a small distance away, but he was basically out in the open. He sat in the grass doing what looked like some sort of meditation. "At least he does something calm in his spare time." said Litchi.

Right after Litchi said that, Taokaka sprung into thoughtless action. She jumped right out from behind the tree and charged straight for Eusipaka. She bounced off of two Pupu Puppies to reach Eusipaka. "Tao, you idiot!" Litchi cursed to herself. The Pupu Puppies she had ricocheted off of were completely alerted of her presence. Others around them got up to attack as well. Right before Taokaka tackled Eusipaka, his eyes opened and he swung his arm at her to release a chain and entangle her. She squeaked as the chains wrapped around her tightly. Eusipaka laughed quietly. "Puppies, stand down! I've got her secured." he told his minions. The Pupu Puppies all sat down in a cross legged position to await any further orders.

Eusipaka looked back up at Taokaka, who was being held about the ground. "That was a brave move. A stupid one, but brave. What made you think attacking me like that would be at all successful? Did you not notice the hordes of Pupu Puppies? Or maybe you thought you were all blind and deaf?" he insulted. Taokaka remained silent, which seemed like a first.

Litchi, in a swift movement, threw her staff at Eusipaka from behind the tree. If he hadn't jumped out of the way, it would have been a direct hit. Eusipaka did, in fact, jump backward when the staff was flying toward him. It boomeranged back to the tree, but still missed because Eusipaka ducked before it hit him. Litchi grabbed the staff as it returned to her. "Crap." she whispered. "You're friend is still with you? Well, she won't be a problem. Pupus, kill her. Eat her, maul her, tear off her limbs, I don't care. Just make her gone. As for you..." he looked at Taokaka. "You're my problem." he said before hurling her into the woods.

Taokaka landed in a deeper part of the forest. She couldn't see the camp when she opened her eyes. All she saw was Eusipaka running straight for her. She didn't have the time to react in any way. Eusipaka slammed his muscular shoulder into her gut. Taoakaka yelped in pain from the powerful blow. She held her stomach in pain. Eusipaka picked her up by the neck and held her against the tree behind her. Taokaka, unlike the hold Gaopupu had on her, was too exhausted to do anything. Eusipaka laughed horribly. "Finally. This is your end, Kaka. Once I'm done with you, it's on to your hopeless village. By the time that fool Jubei realizes what's happened, you'll all be long dead. And I, I have the pleasure of finishing you off myself you little pest. None of your friends are here this time." he laughed again and held up a barbed chain. He lowered his hand and placed the chain over Taokaka's neck. "Sleep well." he purred.

Right as the pressure began to build on Taokaka's neck, a blade cut straight through Eusipaka's torso. He coughed up blood on Taokaka and released his grip on both her and the chain. He undulated as he once again coughed up blood, his devious smile twisted into a scowl. He turned his head slowly to see who had stabbed him. "You." he said scornfully. "Ragna the Bloodedge. What business do you have intervening with my plans?" Taokaka opened her eyes, as she had been dropped on the floor. "White Guy, you're Rawrgna? Nya, how can you be bad?" she lowered her head in depression of the sudden realization of who Ragna really was.

Ragna looked at Taokaka and back at Eusipaka. "I won't let you harm this girl. She's done nothing wrong. You're plans are completely irrational. Give up." he warned Eusipaka. He laughed even though his blood was dripping all over the groung. "Give up? After all I've done? I don't think so. No, I don't think so, and there's no way I'll let a little nat like you get in my way." he said. Ragna pulled his sword out of Eusipaka forcefully. He did not fall as expected. Ragna shoved the sword through him again. "Die!" he yelled. Eusipaka laughed louder at the attempts to kill him. He was smiling again and looking straight at Taokaka, his teeth dripping with blood.

"Rawrgna, you're saving me, meow? You're a criminal." Taokaka didn't understand. "What I've done has nothing to do with you. I saw you and Litchi leave Orient Town. I had to follow you because I knew this guy was out to get rid of you, and I didn't want that to happen." Ragna tried to explain. "How sweet. You've got a soft spot for this useless piece of flesh." Eusipaka insulted. "Yeah, I kind of do. I always thought she was interesting. Maybe a tiny bit crazy, but nice and very energetic. What right do you have to take away her life?" Ragna came back. "What right do you have? Look who's talking. You're a killer." Eusipaka said. Ragna pulled the sword out again. Eusipaka turned his glare back to Ragna. He then turned around quickly as six chains flew from his sleeves.

"Let me show you how merciless true evil can be!" he yelled insanely as the six chains wrapped around Ragna. Ragna screamed as the chains immediately squeezed him as if to relieve pent up stress Eusipaka was housing. Eusipaka laughed as he noticed blood drip from Ragna's mouth. "How's your own blood taste!? I already know what that's like!" he cackled.

Taokaka regained enough strength to stand back on her feet. She looked at Eusipaka with the most hatred she had ever felt before. Eusipaka had not noticed her rise. He was too busy mashing Ragna to no end. "Evil Kaka! I'm going to kill you!" she screeched before charging straight toward him. She was able to tackle him before he could do anything, but didn't have the energy to use her claw blades. It was enough though. Eusipaka's chains released Ragna. Despite his injuries, he too rose to his feet.

At that moment, Gaopupu jumped right behind Eusipaka. His deformed arm grabbed a tree trunk so he could cling onto it. He used his back paws to stay up on the tree. "Master, I have come to your aid. Let us crush these fools." his grumbling voice informed Eusipaka. "Excellent timing, Gao. You'll be perfect for eradicating these two with me. We'll worry about that other girl later." said Eusipaka. "You won't think about Booby Lady after today, Evil Kaka! Let's fight these two Rawrgna!" Taokaka placed herself in a fighting stance, suddenly full of energy. "You got it!" Ragna agreed.

Gaopupu roared furiously before kicking the tree trunk, snapping it like a twig. He jumped to his feet, wielding the tree. "I'll crush you, puny beings!" he said. He bolted forward and swung the tree. Taokaka jumped over it, but Ragna was less reflexive about it. He was slammed in the side by the tree, but got right back up. "Are you okay, Rawrgna?" Taokaka asked. "I'm fine!" he said, ducking as Gaopupu swung the tree at him again.

Taokaka shot at Eusipaka suddenly while he was off guard for a second to watch Ragna. She pinned him down and slashed at him before he used a chain to knock her off. The chain fired out of Eusipaka's arm, throwing Taokaka into the air. She landed on all fours and jumped right at him again. This time she rapidly swung her arms, punching and scratching at Eusipaka. He fell back, but rolled away before Taokaka pinned him again. He used a chain to grip her and throw her against a tree.

The tree she hit broke and landed next to Gaopupu who was blocking Ragna's attacks with the trunk he was holding. He chucked the trunk at Ragna, knocking him down. He then picked up the one on the floor to use. Ragna pushed the trunk off and jumped to his feet. He sliced the second trunk in half with his sword as it too was hurled at him.

Ragna ran forward while Gaopupu was unarmed. Ragna seemed to forget that Gaopupu was bearing arms, his arm. Gaopupu swung his larger arm at Ragna before he got too close. Ragna flew backward. Again, he got up and ran for a head on attack. Right before Gaopupu swung his arm, Ragna swerved a different direction and with one swift movement, cut off Gaopupu's malformed arm. As tough and muscular as it was, Ragna sliced it right off. Gaopupu roared in anger and used his less large arm to punch Ragna. Gaopupu then picked up his fallen arm and threw it at Ragna for another hit.

Taokaka noticed the arm fall next to her feet. She grabbed a chain that was being shot at her and pulled it back forcefully. Eusipaka was swung past her. Taokaka picked up the large arm with both "paws" and ran at Eusipaka with it. She then started beating him mercilessly with it while he was down. "Take! That! You! Evil! KAKA!" she screamed, a hit between every word. Eusipaka kicked the arm out of her grip and used his other foot to kick her face. Taokaka fell down allowing Eusipaka to get on top of her and try to strangle her with a chain. Taokaka grabbed for anything. She felt his tail and yanked on it. He meowed loudly and fell off. Taokaka got up.

She saw Ragna running by to attack Gaopupu, but before he was out of reach, she grabbed his sword while he was moving. Ragna stumbled and stopped himself. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Gaopupu slammed into him while he wasn't paying attention. Taokaka, on the other hand, was in the lead at the moment. She used the heavy sword to bring it down onto Eusipaka's tail. It was immediately chopped in half. Eusipaka yelped loudly. "What the hell!? Why would you do that!? I didn't cut off your tail!" he argued childishly. "Shut up, Evil Kaka. You know you can't win." Taokaka leaned on the sword she pushed into the ground. "Like hell." he said as his tail formed back. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, kitten!" he said springing like a flea onto her.

Ragna grabbed his blade as Taokaka was attacked. He used it to block an attack from one of the tree trunk halves on the floor. Gaopupu swung it away and threw it back at Ragna. It hit him, but he stood firmly on the ground. He stabbed the sword through Gaopupu's chest. Gaopupu must not have been as invisible as Eusipaka appeared to be. His eyes went blank like the rest of the Pupu Puppies. "A fatal blow has been struck." he finally said before vomiting some blood onto Ragna and his sword and going limp. Ragna pulled the sword from Gaopupu. To his delight, he fell to the ground. He turned to look at Eusipaka and Taokaka rolling around fighting like cats. It seemed Eusipaka could not hold in his feline side whether he liked it or not.

Eusipaka suddenly realized that Gaopupu had been killed. "Gaopupu! You killed him, didn't you? Once again, you murder, don't you?" Eusipaka stood up and said. Taokaka tackled Eusipaka when he wasn't looking. She started wacking him with her elongated gloves. "You'll never kill him that way." Ragna said walking over. "Try this!" he said with a jolt as he plunged the sword into Eusipaka's hood. It cut straight through his face. It looked like he was actually dead. Eusipaka was frowning again with blood dripping from his hood. Suddenly, he smiled ang giggled. "You'll never learn." he said, knocking them both away with chains.

He stood up and wiped at his mouth. "You'll never kill me, you insolent creatures!" he laughed throwing more chains at them. "They both dodged as the chains uprooted two trees. "This is ridiculous! What are we supposed to do?" Ragna was frustrated with the battle. "I don't know, Rawrgna. This guy just won't quit!" Taokaka was equally baffled. "No, I won't. Why don't you quit? Save yourselves the trouble." Eusipaka told them. "I'll never quit, Evil Kaka! I am supposed to protect my village, and that I will do, meow!" Taokaka yelled. "Very well, we can do this the hard way!" Eusipaka said, swinging another chain at Taokaka. It whipped her, but she remained up. She used her foot to pull the chain to the ground, and at the same time, pull Eusipaka down. While down, he pulled the chain to trip Taokaka as well. Ragna ran forward to slash Eusipaka across the face. "You must have horse feces for a brain!" Eusipaka insulted before pulling Ragna's leg to trip him. He stood up and kicked Ragna while he was down.

Ragna looked up at the wicked creature. At that moment, he realized something. There was a bulge near Eusipaka's chest. Ragna was sure he had stabbed the spot, but maybe not. Maybe Eusipaka's awareness of an attack in that spot prevented something. Whatever it was, Ragna was going to destroy it. He decided he'd test the theory though. He needed Taokaka to keep him off guard so Ragna had time to strike.

Ragna jumped up and ran back to Taokaka. He quickly whispered his idea into Taokaka's ear. Taokaka giggled and nodded her head slightly in agreement. Eusipaka kept his eyes on the two. He knew they had a plan, that was obvious.

Taokaka jumped at Eusipaka again. The attack was getting redundant. Eusipaka just whipped her with a chain while she was in the air. She was flung to the dirt with a thud. Eusipaka looked at Taokaka with a sadistic grin. That all changed as Ragna lunged forward and stabbed Eusipaka right in the bulging area when he was looking at Taokaka. He slowly turned his head to Ragna. His blade was the only thing keeping Eusipaka up.

"How did you... ?" Eusipaka asked weakly. "We've done it, Tao. He's finished." Ragna smirked. "Oh no. It's never over, murderer. I am the black cat in a batch of bright colored kittens. I will never die. You have gotten yourself into something that you didn't belong in."

"This isn't over, Bloodedge."

Eusipaka's eyes dimmed and his smile died along with his body. Ragna pulled the sword out of Eusipaka as his body disintegrated into dust. The upper portion of his skull lay on top of the pile. Ragna picked it up and threw it to Taokaka. Taokaka grabbed it with both hands. "What's this for, Rawrgna?" she asked. "Keep it with you, Tao. We killed him together, but you're the warrior of your village. Bring that to them. Tell them of what has happened. Warn them, though. I fear he wasn't lying about it being the end. I have to go now, and don't tell anyone I was here with you. I'm still on the run, got it?" Ragna said. "Meow, I sure do! Thanks for all your help, Rawrgna. There's no way I can turn you in now." Taokaka said. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't. I'll be on my way now. Take care, Taokaka. Don't forget about Eusipaka. He could still be a threat." Ragna cautioned as he disappeared into the darkness. Taokaka blinked curiously. "Was 'Yu-See-Packa' Evil Kaka's name?" Taokaka asked herself.

Taokaka found her way back to the camp. She saw Litchi standing in front of a Pupu Puppy. It was sitting as still as a statue. Litchi looked a little beaten up, but she was still standing. Taokaka ran over to her. "Booby Lady, are you okay?" she asked. Litchi turned around and embraced Taokaka. Taokaka didn't know why. "Oh, Tao! There you are! I was worried. You were gone for a long time, and I tried to find you, but these Pupus kept me fighting. Finally they just stopped and sat down." Litchi said while still hugging Taokaka. Litchi finally let go and noticed the skull in Taokaka's hands.

"What's that?" Litchi asked. "This? It's the skull of that Evil Kaka! We- I killed him, I did! Meow! He might come back, but I'll just kill him again!" Taokaka gloated about her victory. "You killed him? How?" Litchi asked. "I dunno. There was a bulgy thing on him. It must have been keeping him alive or something, mew. Now he's a pile of dust out in the woods." Taokaka explained to the best of her knowledge. "That's great, Tao. We should be safe for the time being. Let's get you home. I'm sure your village will be happy to see you!" Litchi said. Taokaka and Litchi began their walk to the metal plate that covered the village. It was then Taokaka realized it.

"Wait, Booby Lady! I still didn't complete my mission! There's still no light in the village!" Taokaka panicked. She had forgotten after all the trouble she had been through. "Tao, don't worry. Light can wait another day. You need to rest. You just saved your whole clan!" Litchi told her. "I... I guess so." Taokaka accepted. She was tired and hungry after all.

They reached the village, but something was different. The metal slab was gone! The village was open. Taokaka rushed in the village, saying good bye to Litchi. Litchi planned on going home as soon as they reached the village. Taokaka met up with one of the kittens who told her of her mission. "Little one! What happened? How is the village open again?" Taokaka asked with excitement. "Well, it's a strange story, but we found out why it was there. They were planning on building above us. We checked some law books and realized that the area above is air space that legally belongs to the Kaka Clan. We basically sued them for trying to steal our land, had the plate removed and got lots of money." he explained. Taokaka was silent for a moment. "Wow, I didn't know it was that easy." Taokaka mumbled. "No one did. That is, until we did it." the kitten said happily. "Well, I'm glad everything worked out." Taokaka said.

"What's that you have there, kyuu?" he asked. "Let me tell you the whole thing with everyone else." Taokaka decided. So the two went to the elders and gathered up a Clan meeting. Taokaka told of her long adventure. She told them all about her search for money. She told them about how Litchi had assisted her. She told them about the Evil Kaka, "Yu-See-Packa". She told them of his evil army of Pupu Puppies. She told them of his downfall and her victory. She told them everything. Everything except the discovery of Ragna the Bloodedge. As she promised, she kept that a secret.

After her story was completed, they all celebrated Taokaka's success. Everything in the village was peaceful. There would be light tomorrow. They all feasted on various foods that was bought with their newly received money. After that, they all rested, including the town hero, Taokaka. She slept a long and wonderful night, filled with beautiful dreams.

Out in the forest where it is eternally dark, a force was brewing. The ashes of the Black Cat trembled with anxiety. A shadowy figure formed into the night, blending in with the darkness. "I never make a promise I do not keep. Fear me, kittens. I will never let go of my prey."


End file.
